


The Banshee

by The Neon Gang (clgfanfic)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: ATF Denver AU, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/The%20Neon%20Gang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erza is caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Banshee

**Author's Note:**

> Originally in the zine Let's Ride #7.
> 
> This is a recycle of a clg War of the Worlds fic.

          Ezra Standish paused in the hallway, glancing surreptitiously toward the break room.  Chris was in his office with Vin.  Buck was in records, trying to get the new girl to accept a date.  JD was picking up new software from whomever or wherever he had to go to do that, and Josiah and Nathan were out…

          All clear.

          On cat feet he eased into the room that was half-kitchen, half-living room.

          Stopping first to procure a large spoon, he then headed directly for the refrigerator with a victorious smile.

          He halted three steps shy of his target.  He really shouldn't – it wasn't his – but it would taste soooo good.

          Still, he'd promised.

          But if he only had one bite…

          One bite.  Who would miss that?

          The treat issued a siren call from the freezer.  He took a step closer.  One bite, just one.  One bite wouldn't ruin his appetite, and it wouldn't be missed.

          He took another step closer, his hand reaching out to grip the freezer door.

          So rich, so creamy, homemade mocha almond fudge…

          He pulled the door open and snatched the carton out before he could change his mind.

          He pried the lid up and dug the spoon in, capturing a large chunk of the rich ice cream.  A hideous wailing filled the break room.  

          Spinning around, container tucked under his arm, he frantically sought for the source of the obnoxious sound. Were they under attack?  Were there hostiles in the building?

          JD burst into the room, his hazel eyes sweeping over the appliances and Ezra.  "What's going on?"

          Vin sauntered in behind him, ignoring the sound and crossing to the refrigerator.  He pushed the freezer door closed and silence enveloped them.  He held out his hand, demanding the return of his precious ice cream.

          "What the hell was that noise?" Chris demanded, stalking in, Buck following at his heels.

          "Kitchen banshee," the sharpshooter explained.  "I saw Ezra here watchin' me when I brung m' ice cream in yesterday, so I picked one up.  Y' attach it t' cookie jars, or the freezer if y' get an ice cream addiction–"

          "I do _not_ have an ice cream addiction."

          "And it screams t'—"

          Ezra deposited the rapidly softening lump of mocha almond fudge in the center of Tanner's wavy curls, slapped the sticky spoon into his palm, and stormed out.

          Buck smiled broadly as a drop of the ice cream dripped off the sharpshooter's head, landing on his shoulder.  "Next time, Junior, keep it at home."

          "Yeah," Tanner said, looking down at the spoon and calculating his chances of removing the melting lump.  Slim to nil.  A drop ran down the bridge of Vin's nose and he caught it on the tip of his tongue.  "Mmm, it was worth it, though."

          The others just shook their heads.


End file.
